The Monster Underneath
by Klarolineforevrr
Summary: Caroline is a simple farm girl. She has never known luxury and would someday love to meet the king and queen. What happens when she finds out that they are actually her parents? They had given her away at birth to protect from any and all of their enemies in fear that she would be killed. But the day she arrives at the castle to meet them is the day she is sent away to the Mikaelso


"Mother whatever is this about?" Caroline sits in front of her mother and father as she waits for them to tell her the big news.

"I'm so sorry we kept this from you my dear." Her mother sets a hand over her own as fresh tears roll down her face.

"Kept what from me?"

"You are the royal princess and are to be escorted the palace immediately." Her father comforts her mother the best he can as he instructs her to pack her things. "We wish you the best in the royal world Caroline."

"I can't leave you. I'll have everything while you'll have.. nothing." Her mother suddenly puts herself together and takes her 'daughter' into a hug.

"It's alright my dear. We love you all the same. Now go. Pack your things but only your nicest dresses. Please put on your nicest dress as well." She shoos Caroline to her room where she hurriedly packs her nicest dresses.

"Your highness." There's a knock on her bedroom door and Caroline quickly turns around only to gasp in surprise. _Why it's a royal guard_. "It's time to go."

"Oh alright but you don't need to call me your highness." She hurries to catch up with the guard and emerges from the front of her house to find a royal carriage waiting.

"It's protocol." He opens the door for her and she quickly steps inside, taking his hand for support.

"Thank you." He slams the door shut and walks up to the front. Suddenly the carriage lurches forward and Caroline leans her head out the window to wave goodbye one last time to her mother and father.

* * *

It seems like ages before the carriage finally comes to a stop and Caroline's stomach does a flip at the sight of the castle. It's definitely bigger than she imagined.

"Watch your step your highness." The guard who helped her before quickly escorts her through the castle into a large drawing room. "Please wait here while I collect their magesties." He strides out of the room and Caroline takes a quick scan of the room.

"If only Matt could see me now." She runs her finger over the soft fur blanket thrown over the back of a couch. The door suddenly opens and she rips her hand away as she looks up. "I'm sorry I-."

"Oh my darling daughter." Calling the queen beautiful would have been an understatement. She was practically radiating with beauty. She had blonde curls just like Caroline and the most bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Oh we must clean you up."

" _I thought we would talk first_." The words come out in a whisper but it seems the queen had heard them.

"You clean up and then we'll talk. Alright?" Caroline nods her head and is quickly escorted out of the room.

"This is your room miss." When the door is opened unto a bedroom a gasp escapes Carolines lips. It was the most gorgeous room she had ever seen. "We will prepare a bath and then you can decide on a gown."

"Alright." Once the bath is filled Caroline is rid of her dress and hurried into the bathing room. After her bath is over a robe is wrapped around her and she is led back into her room.

"When you've decided on a dress we'll help you put it on." Caroline takes her hand and runs it over each gown.

"I can put it on myself." She takes out a light pink dress. "If you don't mind."

"Alright miss." The maids scurry out of the room as Caroline slips her robe off. As she is not used to wearing a corset she struggles and soon calls for the maids help. "You've never worn a corset before?"

"I didn't have much money so I couldn't afford a corset." She sucks in a deep breath so the maid can tighten the strings. "Will I have my own lady in waiting?"

"I believe she's to arrive in a few minutes miss." The maid finishes tying up her corset strings and places a hand on Carolines shoulder. "All done. Need help with the dress?"

"No just the corset." The maid nods and quickly leaves the room as Caroline slips her dress on.

* * *

"Oh darling you look beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful honey?" The king has blue eyes just like Caroline but his hair is a light brown.

"She does. Sit down dear so we may talk to you." Caroline sits down on the couch across from the king and queen. "I'm sure you already know that you're our daughter."

"So I have been told." The door suddenly opens and a guard enters.

"Your magesties." He bows quickly. "The carriage is ready."

"Carriage? What carriage?" Caroline stands up on her feet.

"We're very sorry darling but you're arranged to be married to Prince Niklaus." Caroline has a look of disbelief on her face.

"I've only just arrived. I haven't even gotten to know you." The queen rushes over and pulls her into a hug.

"It was the only way to save the kingdom. Now go." She pushes her over to the guard and he hurries her out into the carriage.

"How long will it take?"

"5 days your highness. Sit back and relax." She nods as she takes his hand and steps into the carriage to find a young girl waiting.

"Are you my lady in waiting?" The girl nods and holds out a hand.

"Bonnie Bennett." Caroline shakes her hand but before she can speak. "Caroline Forbes. Yes I know."

"Forbes?" Caroline shakes her head at the thought of herself having the royal last name. "I guess that's who I am now." She takes one last look at the castle. "Those Mikaelsons better be prepared."


End file.
